


from her skinny arms

by venatohru (inquisitor_tohru)



Series: Far Above the Moon [24]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: But They're About To Plan A Rescue!, F/F, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/venatohru
Summary: Maratelle is too preoccupied to feel any satisfaction at seeing the academy in ruins.Written for the 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange.
Relationships: Armitage Hux's Mother/Maratelle Hux
Series: Far Above the Moon [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/536698
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	from her skinny arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



As Maratelle gazed upon the smoking ruins of Arkanis Academy, she ought to have felt some sense of satisfaction at seeing Brendol's pride and joy go up in flames. But all she could focus on was the fact that little Armitage was not there, holding his mother's other hand. On the memory of the screams as they'd ripped him from  her skinny arms.

_ "The Empire needs children." _

"Mara, I-" 

"I know, love." Maratelle gave her hand a gentle squeeze, and dared to hope, for even now her girlfriend's eyes blazed like emerald fire. "I'm with you. We'll find him together."


End file.
